


Hair

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [21]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, new ship lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar considers growing out her hair.
Relationships: Cedar Wood/Holly O'Hair
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 2





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 21 - Hair

“Hey, Holly? Do you like having so much hair?”

“Why do you ask?” The princess turned towards Cedar, who was fiddling with her hand. “Are you thinking of growing yours out?”

“I’m thinking about it,” Cedar answered honestly. “I feel kind of weird having the some of the shortest hair at Ever After High, it might be nice to fit in a little better.”

“Oh Cedar.” Holly walked over and sat down next to the other girl, running her fingers through her bouncy locks. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my sister, it’s that everyone has different comfort levels with their hair. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Plus your hair is really curly, so it’s totally different from mine.”

“I guess you’re right.” Cedar gave her that cute lopsided smile that made Holly go crazy. “I wouldn’t want to have a fairy’s nest on my head.”

“Very true. And if you’re ever feeling insecure again, you can talk to Poppy, okay? If you wanna talk about short hair, she has some of the shortest on campus. It’s even worse than Daring!”

The two shared a quick laugh, before Cedar snuggled into Holly’s arm. “But you’ll still let me play with your hair, right?”

“Of course I will. What’s the point in having this much hair if my girlfriend can’t play with it, hmm? Now then.” Holly leaned over to her dressing room table and picked up a brush. “How about you give it a braid, hmm? I’m a little tired of it dragging around.”

Cedar picked up the brush with puppy-like joy, and started working on Holly’s hair. And the next time she came back from Poppy’s Hair Salon, Holly noticed that she’d gotten it cut even shorter.


End file.
